Soul Eater One-Shots
by War-Chan767
Summary: This is just a collection of one shots about our favorite parings and characters. Each story describes new ways to fall in love, different ways of confession, and sudden realizations. Each story will either have a theme for which the story is centered around or just something created with a clever title. So sit back and enjoy the fluff and love we all wish would happen in some way.
1. Chapter 1: Love Songs Do Help

** KidxMaka**

Just a normal day that's all it was, just another day in life nothing special at all. But for some reason a certain blonde meister didn't think so. She walked along the streets of Death City alone with her thoughts.

She must have been wrong I mean surely what happened didn't happen right? Her mind was just playing trcks on her that was all. If that was the case then why did she feel an emptiness inside of her chest. She just wanted to break down and cry right there, but she knew she couldn't. She just wasn't that kind of person.

_~Flashback~_

"Hey Kid can I-," as the blonde approached the reaper boy she stopped suddenly. Why you might ask, simply because of the scene that play out before her. Her long time best friend, and secret crush, was kissing a girl. Death thr Kid was kissing a girl, but she wasn't just any girl she was one of his twin pistols, Elizabeth Thompson. The blonde had no idea what to do there was a flood of emotions going through her.

She was hurt, angry, sad, and most of all she just wanted to cry. Luckily it was the end of the school day, so she was able to run out with no problems

~_End Flashback~_

Now here she was alone walking slowly taking her time before she reached her apartment. Even after all this time she had spent walking around (which was only about 5 minutes) she just couldn't believe that happened. Her mind kept replaying the same thing over and over which wasn't helping at all. She didn't want to be out anymore she just wanted to lock herself in her room, possibly even stay there for the rest of her life. Slowly she made her way back to the apartment she shared with her albino weapon.

Thankfully he wasn't at home, probably out messing around somewhere, but she wouldn't have to explain anything to him till later. Shutting herself up in her room, she closed the blinds and shut the curtains, then turned on her radio hoping to drown in the music. She sat on her bed, arms wrapped around her legs and head down With as much luck as she had so far after the events, it quickly ran out.

The only songs that were playing for the past 3 hours were love songs, either happy or depressing. It went from You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift, to Perfect Two by Auburn, to It Will Rain by Burno Mars, even Love Is An Open Door from the american movie Frozen played. Even though of this helped to heal her, she just couldn't bring herself to turning the radio off.

When Soul had come back home he heard the chorus to Need You Now by Lady Antebellum playing from the Maka's room. It did spike his curiosity as to why she was listening to something like this but he decided to let it go. He knew she would come out eventually so her would ask her about it when she did.

That never happened and he ended up cookking dinner for himself and went to his room to sleep. Back in her room the radio was still playing, and it was still playing love songs. She couldn't sleep even if she wanted to she knew her mind wouldn't let her. Of course no girl could sleep after what happened to her and because of that loud tapping noise on her window.

Wait, tapping noise that wasn't going on before was it? Maka got up to turn her radio off, sure enough the tapping noise still continued. She pulled back her surtains to see Kid there on top of his flying skateboard. She wasn't sure is she should close the curtains or let him in.

Of course her heat betrayed her and she opened up her window. "Maka please let me in I need to talk to you," the reaper boy pleaded. He had a desperate look in his eyes, if she turned him away she knew she would regret it. She moved from the window and gestured for him to come in, not even giving so much as a glance.

He entered the room with the utmost grace any guy could ever have. She couldn't look at him, not even the slightest glance, she turned her back towards him not being able to take this any longer. "Listen I know you saw what happened with me and Liz earlier," he said ripping off the band-aid. The girl internally fliched not wanting to be remined of the past events.

"And I came here to tell you that it was all just a misunderstanding, I never wanted that to happen," he tried to exlapin to her. "But I saw you you were kissing her, it takes two to tango," she finally spoke but still never turned around. "Yes I know but she forced herself onto me the kiss meant nothing to me," Kid sounded like he was going to lose it soon. The girl felt a twinge of hope but she wasn't going to let it show, not just yet.

"Why are you coming here to tell me all this," her mouth said before she had time to register what was coming out of it. There was no going back now she couldn't take back those words. "I came here to tell you that you are the girl that I'm in love with," Kid blurted out. Her ears hadn't betrayed her, her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, this just really happened.

The shoch of the words made Maka around and make eye contact with Kid. His eyes held sadness and begged for forgiveness, they also were eys of someone telling the truth. Before she even had time to think she was running toards him and embraced him, he of course returned the gesture. Tears were streaming down her face, not out of sadness, but out of pure joy.

"I-I love you too," she looked at him smiling. They then brought their lips together both soft, warm, and passionate. Breaking the kiss Kid said "If I had never heard that song coming from your room when I walked by I would've never stopped. I thought you would be too afraid because of what happened." "What song was it," she asked thinking of all the possible songs that he could be talking about. "I believe it's called All Of Me by John Legend it gave me the confidence to come up here and confess," he said blushing a lght shade of pink.

They brought their lips togther with more passion than before, conveying their fellings to each other. During the time Maka couldn't help but laugh in her head. 'I guess love songs do help bring people together, other than the people they are about or meant for,' she thought.

**Thank you for reading sorry if it seems long I wanted to make it good I'll try making the future ones a bit shorter. If you guys have any pairing suggestions or themes I could center the story around comment and let me know. Otherwise read on, follow, and comment telling me how you thought of this one-shot. The songs mentioned are not mine and belong to the people mentioned. As well as the characters mentioned, they do not belong to me. Till next time little love fans.**


	2. Chapter 2: Interesting Training Session

** KidxReader**

It was a wonderful day in Death City perfect to go out enjoy the beach, have a picnic, even go and take a stroll with a lover. You however were going to be doing none of the above. Currently you were going to be having a training session with your childhood crush, Death the Kid. The thought of even seeing him brought heat to your cheeks.

Even though you had known each other since you were kids you culd never bring yourself to tell him how you felt. Each day that passed by was another day you regretted not saying anything. As you walked you kept obessing over your workout clothes which was a violet t-shirt, black yoga pant, and white tennis shoes. Your long (hair color) was up in a pony tail.

It all seemed weird or wrong you could tell something was off. Despereately contempalting whether you should go home to change into something more attractive yet comfortable, you decide against it because you were already at his front door. Gallows Mano seemed bigger from the last time you were here which was 5 years ago.

Knocking on the door you wainted nervously for someone to answer it. Kid was on the other side of the door wearing a black t-shirt, white sweatpants, and black socks. "Hello (Your name) come in and we can begin in a few minutes," he said holding the door open for you.

Making your way to the training room you couldn't help but giggle at how even his workout attire matches and is symmetrical. "What's so funny," he asks with a curious look. "It's nothing, it's just that even your work out clothes match and stay symmetrical," you say smiling. "Of course everything in this world must stay blaced and symmetrical otherwise there would be no order," he says one of his little speaches.

Once in the training room both of you stretch out to avoid any injuries and then you began working on hand to hand combat. Truly this was the whole reason of you being in his house. With a meister you were unstoppable but alone you couldn't harm a fly. No matter what you tried you couldn't throw a punch or kick without looking ridiculous.

He showed you how to puch effectively, how to stand, how to kick without falling over, and other deffensive moves. Whenever he adjusted your postion to be correct his touch made you feel weak at the knees, and it made you blush red everytime.

After some instruction he decided you should fight each other to apply everything you learned. Surprisngly you didn't object and yoou both took your places on the mat in the center of the room. You were doing well blocking every punch and kick correctly except for a few that connected to your side. On the other hand you landed a few punches to the stomach and face.

At the moment it seemed you had the the upper hand seeing as how he was currently on the deffensive. However with a quick sweep of his feet he knocked you off balance and you feel onto your back. For some uknown reason he straddles you and pins your arms down onto the mat. Immeadiately the heat rises in your face and your red as a tomato.

"You did well (Y/N) you are a quick learner," he said complimenting me. "Thanks but you could say I had a great teacher," you say to him. He laughs and before you know it you both are kissing. His soft warm lips on yours and his hand cupping your cheek.

You were shocked but to into the monet to worry about it. You broke apart for air and were still blushing. "I-I ummmm...uhhhh," you stuttered but was at a complete loss for words. "Haha how about we shower and talk about this over dinner ok," he said taking my hand in his. You could only nod as he lead you out of the room. "You could use some training yourself there Kid," you smirk. "Oh really well I wouldn't mind learning from you," he said with a mischevious smile. "Anytime I'm free if you need me," you reply.

Each time you went over to his house to train it didn't last long. Only taking aout 10 minutes to train you quickly witch gears. Mostly these training sessions of yours turned into make out sessions. But hey no one was complaining one bit.

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. If you guys have any suggestions comment and let me know. Also let me know what you thought or what you liked. I don't own you or Death the Kid. Until next time little love fans**


	3. Chapter 3: Soul Resonace

SoulxMaka

It was a cool afternoon in death city with the sun laughing sky, as usual. A weapon-meister pair were out in the forest with the DWMA. The blonde mesiter was swinging her scythe around practicing basic moves.

"Hey Soul let's try using Soul Resonance ok," Maka suggested to her scythe partner. "Sure whatever," he replied with his usual laid back attituted. "Let's go Soul Resonance," they both shouted in unison.

The power between the two grew exponentially and at a fast rate as well. The blade changed its shape, instead of one curved blade there were two that gave off a colorful glow.

"Genie Hunter," Maka yelled swinging the scythe. All the trees surrounding them were cite down leaving nothing but stumps. The scythe changed back into a boy and he say himself down on the floor.

"Did you really have to go and cut down all those trees," he asked his partner as he looked at her slightly annoyed. "I just needed to make sure I could still use the technique looks like I can," she responded with a smile. "Fine but if you get scolded by Lord Death don't come crying to me," Soul said standing back up. Maka suck out her tongue at three boot and gave him a small glare.

They both made their way back to their apartment while the sun blared down on them. The blonde meister looked over at her wepon and couldn't help but think about what happened earlier.

She recalled as they were resonating together she got this peculiar feeling coming from her partner. It was something she never felt before while resonating with him. It was as if she was able to feel what he feels

'That feeling it's-it's...that can't be right can it,' she thought as a slight blush crept onto her face. 'If it was what I thought it was then maybe just maybe things would be ok,' she then thought reasoning with herself.

At that time Soul too was well developed into his own thoughts to notice his meisters daze. He too was thinking about that same feeling Maka had. A person who hides their feelings so well it was strange to be able to figure it out.

'Was that even real or was I just mistaking it for something else,' the boy thought as he recalled the feeling. 'I guess there's no use it hiding it now huh,' he thought shrugging his shoulders. The two students thought of a way to tell the other what they needed to say

~The next day~

After a very interesting day at the DWMA the pair, Soul and Maka were making their way home. The sun was already beginning to set, since it seemed tired with droopy eyes. They were leaving later than normal because of their weekly study group that was formed with their friends.

"Hey Soul I needed to ask you something," she peered over at the scythe. "Yeah what is it," he responded not even glancing at her. "Yesterday when we used Soul Resonance did you get this weird feeling," Maka asked being straightforward. Now you might think that saying the feeling was werid isn't exactly being straightfoward, but it actually is because the feeling to her was strange.

"I can't say that I did why do you ask," he asked internally flinching for lying to her. "Oh it's nothing it must have just been my imagination then," she turned and looked ahead. While one was disappointed that it was only a one sided thing the other was thinking why they just lied.

"Soul I'm not sure if you know this or not but...I've always liked you," she stopped walking and faced the ground, bangs covering her face. "Of course you like me, you would have to be an idiot to hate me and chose me as a partner," he chuckled at her and also stopped walking. "No not that kind of like, the like where you want that person to be your and only yours," Maka confessed blushing a fiery shade of red.

Now after saying that anyone would stand there in shock not knowing what to say, but Soul...well he was a different story. He went to his mester and kissed her lips long and good without receving a rejection from the other party. "S-soul what are you-," "Just shut up and listen. I didn't say anything at first because I wasn't sure. When we resonated that feeling was the love that you felt for me. However I thought it was just some kind of trick so I didn't want to say anything because I was unsure. Now I have no doubt in my mind that what I felt was true," Soul confessed letting weight off his shoulders.

"I felt the same thing too except it was what you felt for me. Soul do you wanna be my boyfriend," she blurted out before her mind registered what she was saying. "You should know the answer to that I would have to be an idiot to say no after confessing all that to you," he said gving her a grin. "And you said all that mushy stuff was always uncool," Maka said teasing her partner (now in two different ways). "Yeah it it but saying it to a girl as cool as you makes it cool," the locked lips once more.

He was cupping her cheek and she had her arms around his neck. Justas they felt the love of one another throught Soul Resonance, they felt it again through the passionate sweet kisses they exchanged with each other. After a fewminutes they continued on home where they just ended up picking up where they left, it didn't relly go far but it was just a start.

**Thanks for reading like always please comment and follow. Also the characters and the anime do not belong to me whatsoever. Also if you have any suggestions please let me know I will take them into consideration. Until next time little love bots**


	4. Chapter 4: Please Don't Go

SoulxReader

Even though it had been only two weeks since you and Soul had started dating you thought that it had been years. Your reccent breakup with your ex was hard and you found a way to get through it with his help. You guys had started talking more and then BAM you ended up confessing your feelings for each other and then before you guys knew it you were dating. You never felt happier, you loved the way he smiled, he was so sweet, you could joke around, and best of all you were in love with each other.

He was dragging you along the streets of Death City because he wanted to take you somehwere, but he wouldn't tell you where. "Come on Soul just tell me where you're taking me," you started whinning again. "Nope no way cool guys don't tell secrets," he said still revealing nothing. "Yeah and cool guys don't keep secrets from their girlfriends either," you said smirking. "Haha nice one but I'm still not telling I want it to be a surprise," he said still not giving in.

You let out a small breath that moved a strand of (h/c) hair from your eyes. Within five minutes he brought you to a small pond with a small bench and there wasn't a person in sight. "Oh wow it looks really pretty," you said admiring the scenery. The beautiful oak trees and pink daisies that were there and the lilies in the pond where a few frogs sat.

He brought you over to the bench where you both sat. Admiring the pond and its animals you hardly noticed that he squeezed your hand a little tighter. But you didn't have to notice that because you could feel the distress of his wavelength. "Soul is something wrong you seem worried," you asked glancing at him.

"(y/n) there's something I need to tell you," he said letting out a shaky breath. What could he possibly say you thought, was he gonna break up with me, was he gonna tell me he cheated on me, was he gonna propose, ok that last one seems highly unlikely but you couldn't really think straight. "It's ok you can tell me anything," you said giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "The thing is my parents want to bring me back to where they are which is France," he said not making eye contact with you.

...

You sat on your bed head on your knees and arms hugging your legs. You had been there crying for so long you didn't notice that it was already midnight. "Why why does this have to happen to me," you shouted in anger, confusion, and sadness. When you ran away after he told you, you didn't even stop when he called you, you just ran straight home and locked yourself in your room.

Your partner Liam had arrived a few hours ago but when he heard your cries he knew to stay away. Normally he would come and comfort you but he felt like this time he should stay away. Your head came up and you looked out the window thinking about what would happen. You finally found your ray of happiness and now it was about to be taken away so easily by a big gray cloud.

A knock was heard coming from your door and you quickly wiped away your tears. "Come in," you said trying your best to keep your voice steady. Liam came from behind the door with a sandwhich in his hand. "Here I brought you this in case you haven't had the chance to eat anything yet," he said handing you the sandwhich. "Thanks," you took it and had a small bite. Not wanting to say anything he left your room and you fell asleep soon after finishing the sandwhich.

...

The next morning you went to the DWMA as if nothing had happend but deep inside you were still devastated by the news. "Hey (y/n)," you heard a recognizable voice calling you. You stopped walking and you did your best to put on a fake smile. "Hi Soul what's up," you said turning towards him. "Hey about yesterday I'm really sorry," he said with a sad look. "Oh no worries its fine. Well I gotta go I promised to meet Liam see you later," you waved goodbye and hurried up the steps leaving him there.

He knew what you said wasn't true he was able to hear the hurt and pain in your voice. He knew you weren't the kind of person who easily shows their emotions to anyone. Soul stood there thinking why something had to happen at a time like this, everything was going so well and all of a sudden his world was crasning down on him. He walked up the steps so he wouldn't be late and get another lecture from his partner Maka and your best friend.

All throughout class you hardly paid attention to the lessons and mostly stared out into space. Soul kept glancing over at you and noticed the sad far away look you had. The bell rang and you quickly got up from your seat and hurried out the classroom. "(y/n) wait up I need to talk you," he called out to you. You waited for him outside the clasroom. "What is it," you said still hiding your true emotions. "Just come with me ok," he said grabbing your hand and dragged you through the hallways of the DWMA.

He brought you guys up to the roof and you couldn't help but feel a sad pain in your chest. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about," you said looking out into the horizon. "Don't hide it from me I know your hurt from yesterday you don't have to pretend in front of me," he said trying to reason with you. "I don't know what you're talking about," you said looking down at your hands.

He came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder. "Just tell me how you really feel okay," he whispered. Just then tears were cascading down your cheeks and you were sobbing into his chest. "I don't want you to leave. For these past weeks I have neve felt happier and I don't want to give up this small peice of happiness I have left," you said letting everything out. "I'll do whatever I can to make sure I stay I don't wanna go either I love you and I want to be here with you," he said looking down at you. "Just please don't go don't leave me here," you said still sobbing. "I won't I promise," he replied.

...

Of course later that year he didn't have much of a choice and was forced to go to France. You stayed home the entire week crying and grieving over this. Liam eventually stepped up and helped you get out little by little. Now you guys casually exchange letters and phones calls so you still keep in touch. Since his 18th birthday was in two months, right now being July, he promised to leave and return back to you. Which is exactly what happened and you guys lived happily together finishing out your days at the academy.

**Sorry I haven't updated lately school has been keeping me busy especially now with finals. But I am going to do my best to update more often. Comment and tell me what you think and like the story as well. And also a big thanks to those who have viewed and likes and comments for the story thanks for that. So until next time then.**


End file.
